


Our Last Time

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You can't keep doing this."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Our Last Time

Her fingers dance up and down his back as she takes in the calm that has finally settled in the house. She glanced over at her phone as it lit up, wincing at the time. She knows that within an hour’s time the house will be filled with noise and more people she doesn’t know. Retracting one of her hands, she grabs the device. Going through her texts, she smiles seeing that one of her friends had finally gotten back to her. Texting them back, she sets the phone down. 

Y/N frowns at the man sleeping next to her, but she leans over pressing a kiss to his shoulder, before getting out of the large bed. She throws on the extra clothes she keeps here and instead of leaving behind the ones she wore before, she rolls them in ball take with her. With her clothes and phone in hand she leaves the house without a second glance.

Getting to her apartment is a relief, one that is apparent when her two roommates greet her with a smile instead of concern filled glances. “I’m going to take a shower, but after maybe we could get dinner or something?”  
They both nod, eager to spend time with her after barely seeing her for the past month. 

As she leaves for the bathroom, one of them follows. Staying outside until the water is turned on and she’s in the shower.  
“You finally done with him?” James asks, sitting on the closed toilet seat.  
“I think I am.”  
He sighs, head falling back. “You can’t keep doing this.” His voice is barely above a whisper, but she manages to hear it over the running water.  
“I know, it’s just that I like him a lot. And I always forget just how much it drains me to be with him until I finally get tired enough to leave, but I can’t go back again. I can’t be with him again.”  
He nods, standing up. “Should we expect him to show up here looking for you?”  
“Maybe? I texted him before I came up here.”  
He nods again before leaving the bathroom. 

Y/N finishes showering in five minutes, and everyone is out the door within thirty. The trio chooses to go to one of their favorite restaurants and it’s after they’ve been given their check, that her phone starts going off with texts and calls. She considers turning her phone off to ignore the problem, but doesn’t. She didn’t want him to show up at the apartment and if she ignored him, she knew he would. 

Setting down two twenties, she apologizes before heading outside. She quickly answers her phone as soon as she hits the sidewalk. “Colson.” She greets.  
“Why?”  
She pauses for a second, unsure of what’s more shocking to her the question or the tone. “I couldn’t keep up anymore. It was too much.”  
“With me or my lifestyle?”  
“I can keep up with you, I can’t keep up the constant parties and studio sessions that blend together for days on end where you don’t sleep more than ten hours for a whole week.”  
She almost thinks he’s hung up with how quiet the other side of the phone is, but she can hear the familiar sound of him breathing. “Give me one more night.” Before she can say anything he continues. “I didn’t know last night was going to be our last. Don’t let that be our last.”  
She squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to give in to the request as much as she wants to, but she can’t stop herself from whispering out a yes.


End file.
